(i) Technical Field
This invention relates to an entrance and exit management system for recording information concerning entrance and exit of users into and from a management zone where an information processing apparatus is installed and information concerning use of the information processing apparatus by the user, a control method of the entrance and exit management system, and an information storage medium, an authentication server, a gate apparatus, and a program used with the entrance and exit management system.
(ii) Related Art
For example, an entrance and exit management system for managing entrance and exit of users into and from a management zone using an information storage medium such as an IC card and a gate apparatus is available. Such an entrance and exit management system manages entrance and exit according to the following procedure: First, the user causes an IC card reader/writer installed in the gate apparatus to read information stored on his or her possessed IC card. The IC card stores at least the unique user identifier for each user. The gate apparatus transmits the user identifier read through the IC card reader/writer to an authentication server, which then conducts authentication of the user using the user identifier. Specifically, the authentication server holds a user entrance and exit master of a database for associating each user identifier and information concerning permission of entrance and exit with each other, and uses the user entrance and exit master to determine whether or not to permit entrance of the user corresponding to the user identifier into the management zone. If the authentication server determines that entrance of the user into the management zone is permitted, the gate apparatus executes control so as to open the gate in response to the result. Accordingly, the user can enter the management zone. The entrance and exit management system can also perform similar control when the user exits the management zone as required, thereby managing the exit of the user.